osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgeville
Amulet of glory Ancient Magicks (Paddewwa Teleport) |guild = None |race = Humans |map = }} Edgeville is a small town located at the border of the Wilderness available to free players. In the early development of RuneScape Classic, Edgeville only had empty buildings. It was commonly referred to as "Ghost Town" until items were placed in the building and was given an official name, Edgeville. Edgeville is also a popular town to trade player killing-related items. This includes sharks, various potions, dragon weapons, and other combat related items. It is also the bank used by players training Runecraft via the Abyss. Edgeville is also popular with high levelled members who own several amulets of glory, as it is the fastest bank to get to via a teleport. Travel *Edgeville can be entered from the north from the Wilderness, from the east from the plot of land north of Varrock, and from the south by Barbarian Village. *An amulet of glory can be used to teleport just outside the bank. *The Ring of returning can be used, provided the player has paid to have Edgeville set as their spawn point by paying Krystilia. *Fairy ring code is just across the river. *From Barbarian Village, Lumbridge and the Champions' Guild by canoe. *Edgeville and other teleports in or near the Wilderness can be accessed using Ancient Magicks. There are some guards near the eastern part of the town, but they are not aggressive. However, skeletons are north of the town in the Wilderness. These skeletons are aggressive, so players should beware of them. Near the skeletons is also the entrance to the Abyss. Banks Edgeville only has one bank. It is in the very centre of the town, and is often full of player killers, so it is a great place to sell food from Cooking, and other common player killing goods. It is also popular with higher level players who own several amulets of glory as it is currently the quickest bank to get to via a teleport - very slightly better than the glory teleport to Draynor Village, and about the same as a ring of dueling to Castle Wars bank but without the cost of the ring. On the north wall of the Edgeville bank players can find the Wilderness Statistics board. This is used to figure out their Wilderness kill death ratio, and includes the kill death ratios of nearby players. Stores Edgeville only has two stores. One is a general store. However, it is not as popular as Varrock's or Falador's general stores. Perdu Perdu is a travelling dwarven merchant found on the of the Edgeville General Store. He will return certain reward items to you if he thinks you have lost them, although his prices are higher than what you would pay elsewhere. The items on Perdu's list are things that you normally could get back for free, or for a smaller payment of coins. Edgeville General Store Edgeville has a general store with two floors. The has the trader NPCs, while the has a range that can be used for cooking. Oziach's Armour The shopkeeper, Oziach, sells rune platebodies and green d'hide bodies if the player has completed the Dragon Slayer quest. Both the rune platebodies and green d'hide bodies are much cheaper on the Grand Exchange than at this shop. Trees Edgeville has two great yew trees just a little south of the bank in a destroyed building. Because of the trees being so close to the bank, many players like to cut these yew trees and transport them quickly to the bank when their inventory is full and repeat. There is also a willow tree east of the bank which is not so popular, but is very useful for Woodcutting training. Next to the willow tree is a patch of several normal trees, which are popular for low level Fletching training. Dungeons Edgeville has a dungeon entrance right beside the yew trees in the destroyed building. It is an underground dungeon and is home to a variety of monsters, including skeletons, hobgoblins, zombies, and Hill Giants. The giants' lair had been expanded by Jagex several times over the years. The giants' lair is often full of players fighting Hill Giants because of the giants' drops, which include big bones. Low level players are often advised to stay away from this dungeon. There is also a mid-size mine at the center of the dungeon and it is guarded by level 25 skeletons, bothering mid and low level players. This mine contains adamantite, mithril, silver, coal and iron rocks. For members, there is a part of the dungeon that is actually in the Wilderness. In this part you can find chaos druids, earth warriors, black demons, lots of red spiders' eggs respawns, and the demon Chronozon for the Family Crest quest. In this dungeon you can also find Vannaka, a mid-level Slayer master. At the far east side of the dungeon, there is an Agility shortcut that leads to the Varrock Sewer. Quests *Dragon Slayer - In Dragon Slayer, players must talk to Oziach after they have started the quest in the Champions' Guild. Oziach is located west of Edgeville. *Garden of Tranquillity - The player must throw their ring of charos down the well in Edgeville in order to progress with the quest. *Recipe for Disaster - The house to the west of the bank features heavily in the Evil Dave section of the quest. *The Great Brain Robbery - Players must find an ancient prayer book to help save the monks. Miscellaneous Ranges Edgeville has a range and a stove. The range is on the of the general store and the stove is in Evil Dave's house just west of the bank. The stove is very close to the bank, so it's a great place to withdraw food, cook it on the stove, deposit it in the bank, and repeat. Water sources Players can obtain water from a well with a bucket west of the bank or from a sink in the small house west of the bank. Jail Players can fight the guards at this jail. The jail also has a respawning iron mace. Krystilia, a slayer master, is located in a jail cell. She can assign Wilderness Slayer tasks, and can change players' respawn to Edgeville for a one-time fee of 5,000,000 coins. Furnace There was a furnace added in an update as part of the Achievement Diaries. There are no requirements to use the furnace, but members can wear Varrock armour 1 or above to obtain a bonus smelting chance (a 10% chance of smelting 2 bars at once up to steel). Wilderness teleport lever .]] There is a teleport switch leading to the high-level Wilderness from the ruined building south of the bank in Edgeville. Pulling the Edgeville lever teleports the player to the Deserted Keep in level 56 Wilderness. Bring a knife or a slash weapon to cut through the web to get out of the Deserted Keep. Beware of running into player killers. Note that the lever in the Deserted Keep teleports to Ardougne, so the Edgeville lever is a one-way trip. If players have completed the easy Wilderness Diary, however, they can right-click the lever in the Deserted Keep to change their destination to either Edgeville or Ardougne. * Category:Misthalin